Delphic Expanse sphere
The Delphic Expanse spheres (or simply spheres) are artificial objects the size of a small moon that are scattered around the Delphic Expanse. First detected by Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) in 2153, these machines are responsible for various spatial anomalies throughout the Expanse and even for the existence of the thermobaric clouds that define the edge of the Expanse. According to the Xindi, there are 78 spheres. The spheres function by generating waves of gravimetric energy. Where waves from different spheres intersect, spatial anomalies are formed. These anomalies usually take the form of "ripples" in space that cause damage to mechanical systems and create localized distortions in gravity. Spheres are also surrounded by cloaking barriers that render them invisible to the outside world. (ENT: "Anomaly", "Exile") The spheres are controlled by a network of artificial intelligence that is housed in a redundant memory core. The spheres' exhaust is funneled out of a conduit whose opening on the outer hull is holographically disguised as another piece of the hull. To protect their internal structures, the inside of the spheres possessed gigantic claws with the ability to disintegrate intruders. (ENT: "The Council") The spheres are connected by a subspace energy grid. (ENT: "The Forgotten") Four of the spheres are integral to this connection, as they contain the interspatial manifolds that allow the spheres to tie into one another. Sphere 41 was such a sphere. (ENT: "Countdown") The Triannons, a species inhabiting the Delphic Expanse, believed that the spheres were created by their gods (the "Makers"), who were supposedly using the anomalies (the "Makers' Breath") to create a paradise (the "Chosen Realm") for their eventual return. (ENT: "Chosen Realm") According to Daniels, this was not far from the truth. The spheres were built by a race of transdimensional aliens trying to adapt the Milky Way Galaxy to their own needs about a thousand years ago. In one possible future that was shown to Archer by Daniels, these aliens succeeded and had huge parts of the galaxy adapted in the 26th century (see: Battle of Procyon V). (ENT: "Harbinger", "Azati Prime") Spheres encountered by Enterprise Numbered *'Sphere 1.' This sphere, encountered in September 2153, was being used by Osaarian raiders as a base. It is located in the Orassin distortion field. (ENT: "The Xindi, "Anomaly") *'Sphere 2.' Sub-Commander T'Pol theorized the existence of this sphere, located not far from Tarquin's planet, and turned out to be correct. Its level of gravimetric energy was much higher than that of Sphere 1. Captain Archer and Commander Charles Tucker took detailed measurements of this sphere in a trellium-lined shuttlepod as Enterprise could not get close to it. These measurements allowed T'Pol to calculate there must be at least fifty spheres in the Expanse. (ENT: "Exile") *'12th Sphere' (Triannon designation). This sphere is 6.3 light-years from the Triannon homeworld. D'Jamat's ship had been on a pilgrimage here for several months when discovered by Enterprise. (ENT: "Chosen Realm") *'Sphere 41.' T'Pol determined that this sphere was a key to the sphere network's energy grid, and with Commander Tucker developed a means of destroying it using Enterprise's navigational deflector array. This plan was successful, and triggered a chain reaction, destroying all of the spheres within the Expanse. The destruction of the spheres returned the Expanse to normal space devoid of anomalies. (ENT: "Countdown", "Zero Hour") Unnumbered *''Enterprise'' rendezvoused with Degra's ship behind the cloaking barrier of this sphere so that Captain Archer could show Degra and Jannar evidence of the Guardians' duplicity. It is not far from the Azati Prime system and about a dozen light-years from the Xindi Council planet. (ENT: "The Forgotten") *A sphere just outside the solar system containing the Xindi Council planet. An Enterprise team went inside it to steal its redundant memory core. Corporal Hawkins was vaporized on the mission. (ENT: "The Council") *The Sphere Builders used this sphere to generate anomalies to protect the Xindi superweapon from an attack by the Arboreals, Primates, and Aquatics. (ENT: "Countdown") Category:Delphic Expanse de:Delphische Sphäre